The Silver DiC and Vortex Show
A 1990's version of Gumball. The show is distributed by Hanna-Barbera and Roblox Television and first aired on FOX. It was Cartoon Network's first Original Series. Sounds Used Mainly uses Hanna-Barbera, Premiere Edition Volume 1, General Series 6000, Cartoon Trax Volume 1 and Warner Bros sounds as well as a few Rocky and Bullwinkle, 20th Century Fox, Cartoon Trax Europe and Universal Pictures sound effects. ROBLOX QUICK CARTOON ZIP SOUND ANIMAL TOONZ TYPEWRITER DING (Heard once in "The Heart's Third Wheel.") ANIMAL TOONZ IBM XT STARTUP (Heard twice in "PC Show Wiki Time!") ANIMAL TOONZ JOHNNY BLAMER'S HOUSE DOORBELL (Heard as the Swirling Star house doorbell since 1994.) ANIMAL TOONZ SLICK RICCO WITH WHINE 23 (Heard once in "Safety".) MTV CHAINSAW CUT (Heard once in "A Laserdisc for Silver DiC") MTV CAR SKID (Used heavily for car skid sound.) VH1 HELICOPTER RUN VH1 WHINE GLASS WATER LEAK SOUND Disney - SMALL BONK ANIMAL TOONZ 1939 LASALLE HORN (Heard once in "Safety".) ANIMA KIDS 1969 MUSTANG BOSS 302 HORN (Used as the horn of the Logo Family's car, which is a 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302.) ANIMA KIDS HARD SLAP ANIMA KIDS BENT BIG HEAD HORN HIT APPLE II BEEP (Used for system beep) MAC 128K STARTUP SOUND (Used for computer boot sound) WINDOWS 3.1 TADA (Heard once in "Words to Say") WINDOWS 3.1 CHORD (Used as error sound heavily) MS-DOS BEEP SOUND (Used for system beep) Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK (Heavy use as censor) WINDOWS NT 4.0 STARTUP SOUND (Used for computer startup in "PC Show Wiki Time!") WINDOWS 98 CHORD (Used for error sound.) WIGGLEHOUSE DOORBELL (Heard as the Wigglehouse Doorbell sound since 1998.) DADDY PIG SNORT DADDY PIG SHORT SNORT TOM SCREAM (Used heavily.) SILVER DIC YELL (Trademark yell sound along with Vortex's.) VORTEX YELL (Trademark yell sound along with Silver DiC's.) SILVER DIC AND VORTEX YELL (Trademark yell sounds.) POPEYE'S SAILOR PIPE TOOT (Used as a censor sound.) GOOFY HOLLER (Both hollers used heavily when a character falls down) H-B BELL, CARTOON - LOW DOORBELL RING (Used as the H-B/DiC family house doorbell.) Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Used heavily.) Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Used heavily.) Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 (First part used heavily.) Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 (Used as a censor sound.) Hollywoodedge, Ship Huge Low Pitched TE048201 (Used as a censor sound.) ROADRUNNER MEEP MEEP (2nd Meep Meep heard once in "Safety.") Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - ROCKY THE SQUIRREL WHIZZES BY Sound Ideas, LION - ROARING, ANIMAL, CAT (Heard once in "The Bus Ride" when Vortex talks about something weird at the beginning of the episode.) Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE HollywoodEdge (Cartoon Trax Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Falling Whistle/Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN (Sometimes heard with Goofy's holler) Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Used heavily.) Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM HIT (Used heavily.) Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK (Heard once in "Safety") Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - BRAKE DRUM AND METAL, HIT AND WARBLE (Heard once in "Safety") Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 (Heard once in "Parents Coming Through!") Sound Ideas, SEAL - SEAL BARKING, ANIMAL (Used as a censor sound.) Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 02 (Heard once in "A Laserdisc for Silver DiC.") Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Sound Ideas, CROWD, CARTOON - GHOST PARTY CROWD Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 THE TOM AND JERRY COMEDY SHOW HORN YELL SOUND (Used as a censor sound.) WILHELM SCREAM (Heard three times in "Stupid Procrastinators.")